Loved you for a thousand years
by AutumnHastings
Summary: SPEMILY! Spencer and Emily are married, living with their children and the other girls in Rosewood again.-next to Paige and Allisons house- Spence and Em started to be more than just best friends the day the four girls met in their cafè. With a little bit of Emison-but Spemily is endgame! Hug to all of you Spemily-Lovers out there. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_It was a cold morning in fall when Spencer Hastings was laying the table. While she was cooking things for breakfast she thought about the last few years that have been almost perfect. She married Emily, moved back to Rosewood and opened her architect`s office. 4 years ago Spencer and Emily became a family the moment Henry was born. 3 years ago Henry became a big brother the moment Hanna and Aria entered the hospital with him to see the newborn Adam in Spencers arm. She put the plates on the table when the door to the kitchen opened very slowly. Two small brunette heads are smiling at her. "Mom, we can't sleep anymore. But we didn`t wake Mommy and the baby." Spencer hugged her sons and held them in her arms. "Both of you are such good boys. Want some tea? Aria and Hanna will be here in an hour and a half." Henry and Adam are both smiling. Aria and Hanna are like family to them. _

_Spencer bent down on Emily. Her skin was warm and soft. She kissed her on the cheek and before Emily opened her eyes, she smiled. "Good morning.", Spencer whispered. Emily turned around and looked at her. "Hey…You`re awake and dressed. Did I slumber our breakfast?" Spencer laughed. "No. I just wanted you to sleep a while longer." Emily looked to the other side of the room. The white baby crib stood in front one of the windows. Spencer stood up and looked at her 2 months-old daughter Charlotte. "Hey Princess. You don`t cry? Just waiting for one of your Mommies to come? Are you sure you`re Henrys and Adams baby-sister?" Spencer laughed and gave her to Emily. Emily petted her over her soft auburn hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I made mistakes in my Life. Marrying You was none of them, Emily Hastings."_

* * *

><p>Spencer parked her car in front of her parents house. "Finally in Rosewood again. ", she thought. She took her bags out of her trunk and entered the house. After having a conversation and a few cups of coffee she went to bed. The next morning Spence woke up because of the sun in her face. She took a shower, got dressed and made her way to the cafè. There was Aria with her red coat listening to Hanna. She seems to be not amused about something. Spence came to their table. "Oh my god, Spencie", Hanna almost screamed and hugged her. "Hey Guys." The girls were talking about their work as finally Emily arrived. Spencer looked at her bright dark hair and her beautiful smile wrinkles. Wondering about the way she thought about her. Aria, Hanna and Spencer hugged her at the same time. Emily was one of the best swim coaches at the Rosewood University. Hanna was a tax advisor. Aria was a writer for the local newspaper and Spencer worked as an architect a few miles out of Rosewood. After a few hours of memories, laughter and stories the girls decided to go for a walk through their hometown. Wondering about all the couples living in the houses the four girls knew all of their life. Especially Allison and Paiges house at the end of the street. "Never saw this coming." Hanna said. Spencer looked at Emily all the time from the moment she came in that cafè. "Damn, she is so freaking beautiful. Did she always smiled that way?" Spencer thought to herself. Her hand touched Emily for a moment. She decided to analyze her feelings and thoughts later that day. For the moment she just wanted to enjoy their walk. "I missed you, pretty Rosewood."<p>

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer strode up and down her office with her cell in her hand. She couldn`t concentrate on anything since she saw Emily. Actually Emilys hair, her skin, her smile, hear her way to laugh. She always knew that Em was pretty, but the last few days in Spencers mind turned pretty into hot. After watching several episodes of the L word and reading some of those coming-out stories Spencer Hastings wasn`t so sure what she`s going through right now."I just want to see her…" Spencer thought. After thinking about twenty versions to say –hi- Spencer called Emily.

"Fields?"  
>"Em? Hey, it`s me." Spencer cleared her throat.<br>"Hey. It`s nice to hear your voice. How are you doing?" Spencer could hear her smiling.  
>"I`m fine. I wanted to ask, if you…" She tried to find the right question to ask.<br>"Spence? Are you nervous or something like that?" Emily laughed.  
>"No. Actually Emily, I wondered if we could…meet." Spencer pressed her eyes together and hold her breath. Emily sat down in her office and wondered why Spencer was so different. They met a thousand times. "Yes, Spence?" Emily smirked. "Do you want me to…" Spencer interrupted her. "Come to my place. Friday night? "<br>"Sure. Bye, Spence."

* * *

><p>Emily looked at her watch and took a deep breath. "Alright, we`re finished for today. I`ll see you all on Monday." Emily smiled at her class and almost ran out of the university baths. She had to get dressed for the night with Spencer. All the way home Em made a plan for her dress. She`ll wear a black dress and her new pair of earrings. After taking a shower, the whole dressing and thirty minutes in her car, Emily arrived at Spencers home. "Something is different today."<p>

Spencer lighted the last candle on the table when she heard the door. She jiggled her blue blouse and her black skirt in the right way. As she opened the door Emily starred at her. "Elegant Spencer Hastings." Spencer hugged her. "Sweet Emily Fields. You look amazing. You really do." Em followed Spence and her perfume into the kitchen. "Want some wine?"

After dinner and two more glasses of wine Spencer and Emily sat on the couch watching to a couple of old pictures. Emily recognized the beauty of Spencer in that warm light of the open fire. She always admired her for so many things. There were several times Emily resist to kiss her. Spence looked back at her, taking a new sip of her wine. Emily whispered softly, trying not to ruin this moment. "When we were in Rosewood together…I always sat next to you as one of your best friends…I know you for such a long time." Spencer looked insecure with her almost black eyes and decided to be quiet and looked down to her shoes. Emily glanced on Spencers hair, her nose, her body. "I can`t stop thinking of you, Em." Spencer looked up from her shoes in her sincere eyes and drew near to her. The flickering of the fire reflected on Emilys face. Spencer touched her knee when she closed her eyes. She waited a moment to look at Emilys beautiful rosy lips before she pressed her own lips carefully just one time against hers. Spencer opened her eyes and waited for Emily to react. "Spence, what are you doing?" Emily whispered. "Tell me you want me to stop." Spencer said, kissing her a little bit harder.

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer stood up and took Emilys hand. As both girls stood in front of the couch they were kissing until Emily had to take a deep breath. Spence kissed her again. "You are so beautiful." Spencer whispered and drew her into her bedroom. Emily sat down on the edge of Spencers light grey bed. Spencer stood in front of her. She looked at Emily without saying a word. Emily struck off her pumps and opened her legs a bit. Spence slowly buttoned down her blouse and took her necklace off. Emily took her hand and started to kiss her when Spencer took Emilys dress off. She kissed Emilys throat and laid her hand on her belly. Em moaned with a low voice as Spencer unzipped her skirt and placed her body beside her. The girls were looking at each other. It seemed to Spencer that the whole world was quiet now. She had to kiss Emilys corner of the mouth. Em kissed her back and lay on Spencer with her legs between Spencers. She took off her bra and so did Spencer. Emily moved a little bit forward in Spencers legs everytime she kissed her again. It got a little bit harder and deeper with every minute they laid in this bed. Spence turned Emily on her bed and hold in for a moment to stroke Ems soft hair. Emily closed her eyes and felt Spence gliding in very slow and hard. She started to moan and Spencer kept going in Ems wetness. Emily dragged Spencers pants and touched her. Spencer moves became faster. She kissed Ems breasts. Their moaning became louder as Emily spread her legs wide and Spencer came with her hand deep inside her. She jerked and moaned as Spencers body relaxed above her. Emily let her eyes closed as Spencer blanketed them. She laid on Ems back and kissed her shoulder. Em turned around and looked in Spencers dark eyes. "That was amazing." she whispered. Spence nodded and kissed her. They fell asleep as Spencer laid her head on Ems hair.

* * *

><p>Aria and Hanna sat in their cafè. They saw Allison and Paige at the other side of the street. "Never saw", Hanna started. "…this coming, Han? We all know." Aria continued. "Hey, there is Spencers car." Hanna turned her head. "Emily? They had a sleepover without us? Really? I`ll say it again: hard times." Spence and Em entered. The server saw Spencer and refilled his coffeepot. The girls hugged each other. "How are you doing, guys?" Em said to Aria and Hanna. "How are you doing? Is this a new ritual that both of you-sharing a car on Saturdays?" Hanna said. Spence swallowed."Why are looking at me like that, Spencie?" Spencer searched for something to say "I need a coffee." Hanna looked at Aria with hunched shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p>It`s been the last week of November when the four friends planned a sleepover at Hannas house. Hanna, Aria and Spencer sat on the couch with crossed legs under a huge blanket while Emily was making hot chocolates with marshmallows and watched the cut out cookies grow in the oven. Since nine in the morning the girls decorated Hannas home. Spencer brought a lighted signboard as a surprise for Hanna. Two giant candy canes framing the word "Santa's workshop". As Hanna and Spencer finally lined it up in the front garden, Aria and Em were almost done with cooking and started to bake. After lunch they started to watch their favorite Christmas movies. Em came up with the chocolates. "So much calories", Hanna whined. "I definitely want more marshmallows." Aria noticed. As the oven bleeped Emily wanted to get the cookies out. Spencer followed her into the kitchen and leaned against her back. Emily turned around and kissed her soft. "Spence." Spencer kissed her back and stroked a strand of hair behind Ems ear. "I love you" Spencer said in such a low voice that Em wasn`t sure she really said it.<p>

**Unfortunately i do not own Pretty Little Liars**


	4. Chapter 4

On Christmas Eve Alison DiLaurentis was bored by the conversation of her family and looked out of the window. She thought about Emily and how Emily broke up with her. The hundred times Emily didn`t answer the phone, the letters she never read and all the nights that Em wasn`t at home. Ali decided to go to Emilys house. The first snowflakes were falling over their hometown when Ali went through her front garden. A few steps later she stood in front of Ems front-door.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Emily laid on the couch cuddling. The lights of the Christmas tree glittered through the whole living room. Spence kissed Em on her forehead when they heard the doorbell. Spencer opened the door and stopped to smile. "What do you want, Ali?" Alison didn`t know how to react. Emily stood up and leaned against the couch. Before Spencer could say another sentence Alison entered the house and looked at Emilys blushed face. "What do you want, Ali?" Spencer asked her again. "Emily." Alison whispered. They hadn`t met for such a long time. "I just had to see you." Spencer closed the front-door. Alison ignored her. "Ali, you should go." Spencer said in a strict voice. Alison turned around. "Spencer Hastings, who do you think you are? And by the way, what are you doing here on Christmas Eve? Maybe you should go." Alison got angry. Spencer threw an angry look at Alison. "Emily, please. You know I love you. I always have. Let me fix this." Ali fought back one`s tears. "Please." Emily just stood there without saying a word. "She`s my girlfriend, Alison." Spencer said and gave her a big smile. "So please, would you mind leave us alone?" Alison holds her breath and reached for Emilys hand. "Is this true, Emily?" She looked at Emilys beautiful hair when she began to nod. Alisons eyes were filled with tears. Spencer opened the front-door. "She belongs to me." Ali whispered and left with footprints in the snow.<p>

* * *

><p>Alison sat on her bed and couldn`t stop crying.<p>

**Why didn`t you tell me that Emily is with Spencer now? –Alison**

**What the hell, Ali? Are you drunk? –Aria**

**I wanted to talk to Em when Spencer told me. – Alison**

**Spencer Hastings is in love with Emily Fields? Are you kidding me? - Aria**

**Hey Ali, what do you mean? They just share cars on Saturdays. For all I know? – Hanna**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go for a walk and forget about that scary conversation?" Spence asked holding Emilys cup of tea. "Really? It`s almost midnight." Emily giggled. A few minutes later both girls went through the quiet streets of Rosewood. "The first snow is always magical." Emily whispered and reached for Spencers hand. At the end of the street Spencer stopped and got a small mistletoe out of her coat. Emily looked shy and smiled at her. "Close your eyes, Emily Fields," Spencer whispered. She was holding and kissing Emily while the snow was falling around them. Emily smiled in the kiss. "Spence wait." Emily said and stopped kissing her. "I love you, too." Spencer perked Emily up and turned her around slowly until she kissed her again. "Merry Christmas."<p>

**Unfortunately i do not own Pretty Little Liars. **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer and Taylor sat on the piano playing classical Christmas carols while Melissa and her parents were talking. Spencer looked at her watch. It was nine o`clock. At midnight she`ll meet with Emily and the girls at Hannas house for celebrating their own little Christmas. "I`m tired." Taylor yawned. "I`ll put her to bed" Spencer said and carried her niece upstairs. Spencer was ending her lullaby when she gave Taylor her new doll. She was about to leave the room and kept a little light on. "Spence?" Taylor said with a sleepy voice. "Will Daddy come for Christmas next year? That was my wish. I tried to be brave this year." Spencer went back to her and sat down next to her again. "I wish I could make this happen for you. I`ll try, alright?" Spencer kissed her on her forehead and swallowed with her eyes filled with tears. "I love you. Don`t forget." Spencer blanketed her and cuddled her one more time before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Spence met Emily and Aria on the way to Hannas. "Oh, look at the candy canes. Beautiful." Emily said. "I see them every evening from my window." Aria answered. As Hanna opened the door her three friends screamed "Merry Christmas" and hugged her with bags of gifts. The next hour they spent on opening their gifts and a few cups of tea. As they calmed down Hanna looked nervous at Aria. Aria cleared her throat when Hanna couldn`t wait to start. "Last night we got a message from Ali." Spencer looked up and tried to keep cool. "Are you really together now?" Hanna almost had to laugh. Aria waited for Emily and Spencer to react. "We really wanted to tell you." Emily said. Hanna smiled at Aria. And Aria smiled at Spencer. "When did that happen? I can`t believe it." Aria smirked. "Wait. Since you`ve been sharing a car on Saturdays." Emily laughed. "Actually yes" she said and reached for Spencers hand. "I`ll come back to Rosewood." Spencer looked at Emily. "Alright, I`ll say it again." Hanna started to say. "Never saw this coming." The three girls continued and laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Alison and Paige sat in the DiLaurentis living room in front of the fireplace enjoying the last minutes of their Christmas. Ali remembered the last night and felt guilty. Paige deserved someone who loved her unconditionally. Even after all the fights she had with Emily years ago. Now that Emily is with Spencer she had to forget her and concentrate on her relationship with Paige. The day earlier Alison thought about telling her what happened last night and that she never stopped loving Em. But she decided to concentrate on being a better girlfriend. She loved Paige for so many things but every time she really searched herself, it didn't compare. "Are you okay?" Paige said and looked at Alison. She looked back at her. "I want go to bed." She stood up. "Sure." Paige said and followed Ali upstairs. Paige already lay on the bed when Alison came out of the bathroom. "Hey" Paige whispered in a tender voice. Alison didn't know how to feel and walked over to Paige. She started to press her lips against Paiges and took her clothes off. Paige was quiet just laying naked in front of her girlfriend. Alison undressed herself and touched Paiges breasts hard. Paige kissed her. "Are you mad?" Alison pushed her fingers hard in her. "Ali, what are you doing?" Paige yelled and tried to press her legs together. The blonde girl just looked at Paiges naked body and pushed her fingers in again. She lay her body on Paige and kept going faster. After a while Paige started to moan. Now Ali didn`t hurt her anymore. She opened her legs and started to touch Ali. Her breath got louder when they came together. Alisons body flagged and Paige felt a single tear on her throat. She fondled Alisons hair and gave her a kiss. "I love you. Even your anger." Paige whispered and saw snowflakes falling against the window.<p>

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun glittered above the snow mantle of Rosewood when all the girls woke up in their houses. Aria and Ezra sat on the table and read newspapers, Hanna watched the news in her bed and Emily just finished breakfast for Spencer. She wanted to wake Spence when she saw a shadow under the front-door. As she opened the door there was a cream-colored box with a white favor. She looked around and looked for someone. Skeptical Em picked up the box and put it on the table between the plates and the candles. She wasn`t sure Spencer should see her opening this. The box looked so much like Alison. Emily sighed. She opened the top cover and remembered the night she broke up with her. Inside the box was the snow globe Em gave Ali back her years ago. Emily could hear her voice in her head and saw the younger Ali crying and standing in front of her house. Emily held the snow globe in her hands and watched the leaves swirl. When the least leave stopped to move Em noticed another thing in the box. Nearly to see at the ground of the box was a white envelope. Emily changed the snow globe and the envelope.

_**Emily, **_  
><em><strong>I know I screwed up-again. Meet me at the kissing rock. I`ll be there about midnight. I really need to talk to you, please. Alison<strong>_

Emily finished reading when she saw Spencers black bathrobe coming down the stairs. She threw the letter back in the snow globe box and put it in the next drawer she could find. "Hey Baby-Love" Spencer said and kissed her. "You`re okay? I missed you" Emily hugged her and took a deep breath. "Yes. I`m pretty sure you need coffee."

* * *

><p>Later that day the four girls met at Emilys house to plan the New Years Eve and ordered some Chinese food. During the day Em didn`t know what she`s going to do and if it would a good or bad idea to tell Spence. Maybe she just could be happy with Spencer when things are cleared up with Ali. She felt sorry for Paige. It was ten pm when Emily and Spencer finally came home, still laughing about the nice time with their friends. They showered together and went to bed. Spencer turned the light off and lay next to Emily. Her nose touched Ems. "I`m so in love with you." Spencer whispered and started to kiss Emily. When Spence was about to lay her legs between Emilys when she looked at Emilys strained face. "You`re okay?" Spencer said and kissed her again. "Can we just sleep?" Emily asked. "Yes, of course." Spencer answered and lay next to her. Emily watched Spencer sleeping. Alison will wait for her at the kissing rock. In thirty minutes.<p>

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**


	7. Chapter 7

Allison watched Rosewood sleep and sat on the stone with Emilys red letters. It was cold but not as cold Ali expected. She heard a car and suddenly saw Ems Mercedes park in front of her. She stood up and waited for Emily to come. "There you are." Alison started to smile. "Alison, what do you want?" Emily looked at the stone. Alison approached near to Emily. "I want you to come back to me." Emily got angry. "Since when, Ali? Since the day you saw Spencer with me? Then you remembered me? You know what? It`s not that easy for you." Alison took a deep breath. "I always wanted you back. I tried to speak to you, to call you. I wrote hundreds of letters you didn`t even open. I was in pieces the day you broke up with me." Emily folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "What about Paige? She loves you and you are together for almost a year! And I am with Spencer. I really love her." She waited for Alison to react. "I don`t believe you. Because you are here with me-in the middle of the night. You belong to me." Alison looked at her. "You always have." Emily took her hand. "Ali, please don`t." She reached out for her other hand. "I`ll go now and wish you and Paige all the best." Emily whispered and gave Ali a kiss on her cheek. As Alison saw the back lights of Ems car she started to cry.

* * *

><p>All through the next year a lot of things happened to Emily and Spencer in Rosewood. They bought a house at the end of the street, Spencer opened her architect office and they still met Hanna and Aria on Saturdays. The fact that Alison and Paige were their neighbors Emily couldn't believe every evening she saw light in the DiLaurentis living room. Sometimes she thought of the night she met Ali at the kissing rock. She still didn`t told Spencer and put the snow globe in an old cupboard in the cellar the day they moved in.<p>

As the days began to get darker and colder Spencer and Emily had plans for Halloween again. They will meet Hanna and Aria at a masked ball outside Rosewood. The girls spent the last week finishing their costumes. This year they`ll wear eerie venetian masks with short shimmer dresses.

* * *

><p>Emily came upstairs with her scarab blue dress and saw Spencer in her black dress turning around with her masked face to her. "I almost became scared." She laughed. "You`re ready" Spencer said and gave Emily her mask. After a few minutes they arrived at the old country residence outside Rosewood. Hanna and Aria were already inside. "I hope we`ll find them." Emily said. "Now that`s a creepy mansion." Spencer took Emilys hand and entered the dark doorway. Inside the villa were hundreds of people. Not one of them showed a piece of face. There was no light, just candles. "Honey, I think this is Hanna. The red dress. And the green one must be Aria." Spencer looked at the two people standing next to a huge candleholder.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few drink the girls danced for a while. Emily took Spencers hand. "I`ll go to the bathroom." Spencer nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" Emily shook her head and kissed Spencer on the cheek. Emily left the dance floor and started to search. Everywhere masked people and creepy decoration. She walked along an empty corridor and the music became silent. She arrived and after a few minutes she was at the corridor again. At the other end she saw a black form ran to her. Maybe it was Spencer. The lights lapsed. Emily stopped and touched the wall next to her. She took off her mask "Spence?" She felt a hand on her hip and suddenly her body was pressed against the wall. Someone kissed her and the moment Emily knew it was Alison and that no one could see them, she kissed her back.<p>

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**


End file.
